


(Splatfest #13) Serve Me With Pulpose

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Series: Kinkopolis [11]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Another normal Splatfest that's just weird for Pearl and Marina's kinkfest.





	(Splatfest #13) Serve Me With Pulpose

"Have you ever thought about _not_ doing a punishment game with every Splatfest? This is another one of those weird ones..." Marina stared down at her phone, biting her lip as she read over the email. They had gotten word about the next Splatfest, and again it was looking like one that was trouble for their little game: pulp versus no pulp orange juice. Even if she would defend pulpless juice to the death, because pulp was disgusting, she didn't find it sexy in any way.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Pearl, having just read the email herself, didn't seem as frustrated as Marina had expected her to be. The two of them were lounging around in Pearl's room, as they tended to do on the days they received this kind of news. "I always come up with something whenever I win." She was playing some game on her phone, lying down in bed without a care in the world.

"I can't think of any idea that would work with this... And wait a minute, who said you were going to win?" Pearl just glanced at her from above her phone, then went right back to her game without a word. Marina huffed, not willing to concede before the results had even been tallied. Just because she'd won six of the ten Splatfests didn't mean she was destined to win. If just one of those Splatfests had gone her way, they'd be tied, and Pearl wouldn't be so cocky then! Probably...

"I didn't wake up trying to be this successful. The Great Zapfish just loves me, I guess." Pearl shrugged, as if it was just destiny to win. Well, that just wasn't true! At least, she was pretty sure it wasn't true. Besides, she'd won the last Splatfest, so where was that preordained destiny or whatever now? She was going to make sure Pearl knew she wasn't intimidated. 

"Did you forget that _I _was the one who won the last Splatfest? I did not tie you to the wall and dress up in a sexy ninja outfit for you to forget that." She crossed her arms and tried to look intimidating, which would work better if Pearl would look up from her phone. "I have just as much a shot at winning this as you. So prepare to be defeated again, pulp-loving heathen!"

"Oh?" Pearl lowered her phone, staring evenly at Marina. "You, who is weakened by her lack of pulp, thinks she can challenge me? That's the funniest thing you've ever said. My pulpy brethren are going to rise up, and we will pulp-verize you! And me? I'm going to enjoy it from the top of my tall, tall pulpit. Believe it, Marina: I _will _enjoy this very much."

And she did.  


* * *

Maybe Marina should've realized that a loss was inevitable. The law of averages just hadn't been going her way since the first Splatfest. Yes, she had only been behind six to four, and that wasn't a big deficit. Yet somehow, it felt like an insurmountable gap. Maybe it was because Pearl tended to win multiple times in a row, which separated her own wins and made that glory high feel all-too-brief. It certainly did now, standing outside wearing practically nothing while Pearl stared at her with the smuggest expression ever seen on a squid.

"You're lookin' fine, ain'tcha 'Rina?" Pearl could grin, of course. She was lying on a pool chair in a cute sundress that really brought out her eyes. Next to her was a small white table, with an empty glass and a pitcher full of extremely pulpy orange juice on top of it. She had an oversized sun hat on, but she'd made sure to tip it up so Marina could see just how gleeful her giddy little gremlin was.

Marina didn't respond, instead crossing her arms under her chest and huffing in embarrassment. Her outfit consisted of just orange see-thru lingerie and matching stockings, with a neon-green collar to top it all off. She was only allowed to wear a measly black thong beneath her outfit, meaning everything else - especially her tits - were practically on full display for Pearl's prying eyes. It was a fact that she was absolutely taking advantage of.

"Hey, I think that outfit looks really good on ya." She laid her head back down and waved towards the table next to her. "I require the most delicious of orange juice, 'Rina." That was all she needed to say. With a sigh, Marina grabbed the pitcher and poured the glass half full of the disgustingly pulpy juice. Seeing that was maybe worse of a punishment than having to serve Pearl in her backyard wearing basically nothing. Who could possibly drink this stuff?

"Ah, thank you, babe. A cool, refreshing glass of orange juice is perfect on a day like today." She took the glass from Marina's hand and gulped it down, slamming the now-empty glass down on the table with a sigh of satisfaction. Wiping the wetness from her lips, she looked up at Marina with a predatory look in her eyes. Though, since she'd just pushed her sunglasses down over her eyes, Marina was none the wiser. She had her suspicions, though... "Now, I wouldn't be a very good Master if I didn't give you something to drink, would I?" Marina knew better than to answer. Whatever she had in mind was undoubtedly sexual.

Pearl reached down and hiked her sundress up, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath. The implication of what Marina needed to do was evident, and it brought her much relief. Pearl's pussy was much tastier than pulpy orange juice, and she was definitely familiar with the taste after all this time. There wasn't much room on the pool chair for her, but she gently spread Pearl's legs and laid down on it as best she could. Then she scooted forward, placed her face between Pearl's legs, and started to dig in.

"Oh yeah, that's the spot." Pearl sighed contently when Marina's tongue slipped in between her folds, brushing against her clit. The sound was a surprise to her, as Pearl was usually much quieter when they started getting it on. Now, a contented sigh wasn't much when it come to volume, but it was a touch louder than it usually would be. These were the kinds of things Marina noticed after all this time with her girlfriend. This was an interesting development...

"Hit there again, 'Rina. Mmm, fuck yes..." Marina's eyes widened as she pressed her tongue against Pearl's clit. There was even a moan after those instructions. She was only vocal when things were really hot and heavy, but they'd only just started. Though she wasn't sure what to make of it, she figured that she shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. So she started to flick her tongue back and forth, serenaded by the soft moans coming from above her.

"Hold on, hold on!" Pearl suddenly pushed on the top of her head, making her back away and stare up in confusion. "Before you keep going, I could use another drink." Was she serious? She just kept staring at Pearl, who lifted her sunglasses and stared right back. "C'mon, chop chop. If you want to continue being hydrated by my own delicious juices, then you need to hydrate me as well." She was serious... Sighing deeply, Marina got back on her feet and poured Pearl another glass, all the way to the top this time.

"Thanks, doll." She took the glass and took a more delicate sip this time, pointing back down between her legs. "You may resume." Rolling her eyes, Marina got back into position and put her back - and tongue - into it. When she looked up, after lifting her head ever-so-slightly for a better view, she could see Pearl drinking her orange juice while getting eaten out. She wasn't quite sure how to feel about that: whether it was rude or unimportant, only Pearl knew. At least she was moaning between sips, so she could at least enjoy that.

"You make a good maid, don'tcha 'Rina? You're got a hell of a tongue." She reached down and pressed Marina's head down between her legs, grunting when Marina's tongue hit her clit again. Her hand was shaking slightly as she brought the glass back up to her lips, but Marina couldn't see it. She had her eyes closed now, just focusing on eating her girlfriend - her Master - out, wanting to draw those moans out that she wanted to hear so badly.

"Yeah, keep going... Keep going, baby, keep going..." Her breathing was getting heavier. Marina could feel it in the way her body shook around her: in the way her thighs grasped her head tightly. She'd never doubted that what she did turned Pearl on. Her partner had made that perfectly clear in many different ways throughout their time together. This time was different, though. Instead of through her words, or through her actions, she could feel it through her body. She could feel it in her moans that came more unrestrained than any time before.

"'Faster, 'Rina... Keep going... I'm gonna- Mmf!" It sounded like she had splashed juice on her face, but she couldn't look up and check. Her face was still being shoved hard between Pearl's legs, restricting her sight to just her snatch. It was easier to close her eyes and go to town on her partner's pussy, especially with the response she was getting. Just the fact that she was moaning was making her extremely wet, and she started to grind against the chair beneath her in an attempt to get some friction going on.

"Oh fuck yes!" Bucking her hips up against Marina's face, Pearl started to cum. Her juices gushed out over Marina's tongue as she squeezed her thighs around her head. Despite the thigh mufflers, she could still hear Pearl's moans clear as day. It was more beautiful a sound than any birdsong, or really anything nature could create itself. She moaned as well, flicking her tongue up and down to try and keep the moans going as long as she could.

Eventually the moans died off, replaced by heavy panting as Pearl's legs loosened their grip. That allowed Marina to lift her head up and stare at Pearl, wanting to see how she looked after all that. Her sunglasses still hid her eyes, but she could see the exhalations of her breath, and the way her chest was heaving up and down. Had she really done that good of a job? 

"Was that good?" She couldn't help but to ask, despite the answer maybe being obvious. It just threw her for a loop, the way Pearl had moaned like that. She wanted to know if there was something she had done different that had improved things. It was a question that had to wait for an answer, as Pearl first took a long drink from her glass.

"Of course! You're always good, 'Rina. No doubt about that." She took one final gulp, finishing off the juice before setting her glass down. "Truthfully, I wanted to change it up a bit." Marina wasn't sure what that meant, and the confusion on her face told that plain enough. "I know that I'm not very vocal when we're doing it, but that's not because I'm not enjoying it. I love you, and I love your body, and I love what you do with that body of yours." She winked, but there was a small yet noticeable amount of tension around her expression.

"I know you do, Pearlie." She smiled slightly, but she was worried about what Pearl was going to say next. "But?"

"But it's embarrassing, alright? Moaning like that... Dirty talk's fine, 'cause that's hot, but my moans are weird. They don't sound right..." She looked away from Marina, busying herself with pouring her own glass of juice so she didn't have to make eye contact. 

"Pearlie..." It all suddenly made sense. Smiling to herself, Marina crawled up Pearl's body and lifted up her sunhat. "I think your moans are beautiful."

"What? No way..." She set down her half-filled drink and frowned at Marina, looking deep into her eyes. Her own eyes were still hidden beneath her sunglasses, which Marina decided needed to be removed. She pulled them off and placed them on the table, leaning down to give Pearl a soft kiss.

"Yes way. I've always wanted to hear you moan more. Every time we do it, I try to do what I can to make you moan louder. They sound perfect to me. The most wondrous sound I've ever heard." Pearl still looked unconvinced, but she could see the conviction in Marina's eyes. She really _was_ telling the truth. That made her drop her guard some, relaxing beneath her girlfriend.

"Well, if you like it that much, I suppose I could moan a bit louder in the future..." She smiled up at Marina, a light blush on her face. It was a rare sight to see, and Marina made sure to commit this moment to memory. "And, I suppose you've done your duty as my server pretty well. Though..." She eyed Marina up and down, a lustful look on her face. "I want you to keep wearing that outfit for me. It's hella nice on you." That made Marina giggle: it was a command she was more than happy to fulfill.

"Yes Master."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit this is not my favorite that I've written out of all the Splatfest fics. There's just really nothing to do with pulp vs. no pulp. Not a great one, but I need to get it done so I can move on. I believe squid vs. octopus will be better for sexy shenanigans.


End file.
